


HOT SUMMER

by moshangsangsheng



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshangsangsheng/pseuds/moshangsangsheng
Summary: （开车预警——）（夏天真热啊对不对——）（牛仔短裤就是世界的宝物）（伊万第一视角）（低配洛丽塔，我果然在想peach）
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	HOT SUMMER

我们的黑色福特车在游乐园的停车场安顿下来，从左数第五个车位，有高大橡树的树荫庇护。周围很冷清，几乎没什么行人。  
我坐在驾驶座上拉下手刹，汽车没有熄火，冷气还在呜呜地吹，“待会要不要去坐摩天轮？”我深吸一口气，伸手指着窗外远处缓缓转动的摩天轮，看了看坐在副驾驶上的耀，他正在读画报，“那是全市最大的摩天轮，据说在最高点可以看到全市的景观。”  
“随意，”他很敷衍地回一句，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，白色的糖棍一直在我眼前晃悠，他的眼睛还是牢牢地黏在画报上，“刷——”又翻过去一页。  
“今天是个热死人的天气，最高气温35℃，尤其是现在——”他把画报合上，津津有味地吮着糖果，褐色的大眼睛盯着挂在中后视镜上的小玩意儿，他的心思根本不在我身上，也不在摩天轮上，“上午开始热的时候，又烦又闷,现在出来简直比受刑还难受。”  
“但你不是一直嚷着要出来吗？”我有些生气，觉得他的行为没法用常理来解释。我拔下车钥匙，发动机的轰鸣声戛然而止，现在只有我们两个，安静多了“非让我出来陪你坐摩天轮。”我扭头看着他，“你怎么又出尔反尔？”  
耀倒是左耳朵进右耳朵出，对我的话不理不睬，他把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来，粉红色的糖果被吮得亮晶晶的，依稀还可以看见贯穿整个糖球的白色细棍。他没有说话，盯着糖果看了一会儿又把它塞进嘴里，接着在车座上翘起脚来，他极力贴近空调，妄图能再汲取一点残存的凉气。  
我看着他在不断扭动身子，喉结下意识地动了动。耀今天穿得不能再少，上身只一件刚及肚脐的白色t恤，下身是我最喜欢的——一条洗得发白的牛仔短裤，裤脚周围有一圈穗子。他现在像鸟一样蜷在车座上，毫不在意地张着两条修长的腿，一直延伸到极为隐秘的大腿根处为止。上衣的领口很宽，他低着头，我只要稍微把头一偏，就能看到他那大片蜜色的肌肤和胸前两颗糖豆似的小玩意儿。  
谁会受得了如此诱惑呢？那种外溢的，毫不掩饰的纯贞的风情。  
“现在车里的冷气完全消了，过一会儿会越来越热……你不考虑下去凉快一下吗？……”我费神地从脑袋里搜刮词，喉咙里干得要命，脑子里一片空白，我的眼睛不住的往耀大敞的领口扫，我看到了他平坦的胸脯，两颗可爱的小东西。再往下一点，只一点就够了……  
我沉浸在他领口大敞的春光里，耀总是那么可爱，可爱里带一点色情浪荡的意味，恰到好处。只不过——  
我是个不成功的偷窥者，不到一会儿，我那可爱的耀感到有人在盯着他，那种急不可耐的眼神就像一只大手，掀开他的衣服打算长驱直入。  
我正沉浸在对他可爱身躯的意淫中，突然感觉身上一沉，接着耀放大了的脸出现在我眼前，他跨坐在我的腿上，而我的手正摸着他的屁股，只隔了一层牛仔布料。  
这该死的色情。  
“想什么呢？”耀把垂下来的头发往后撩了撩，扳过我的头，强迫我与他火辣辣的目光对视，有意无意地用腿摩擦我的下身，他尝试模仿那些性感女郎，把头垂下，慢慢地抬起来，撩拨起那些额角的碎发，我承认这样卖弄风骚非常庸俗，但是在他做来却有一番别样的风情。  
“我很好看吗？”他趴在我身上喃喃自语，额头贴着我的胸脯，身体很自然地弓成一道婀娜的曲线。我感觉自己的手不受理智的控制，慢慢顺着他的腰际往上，钻进他的上衣，轻轻摩挲着他的脊背，指尖划过他凹下去的脊骨处。  
“当然，夏天看到你会让我感觉燥热难耐，”我捧起他的脸，亲吻着他光滑的额头。“你穿得太露了，别人会看到你，这令我很不高兴，”我含住他的耳朵，吮吸着他肉感的耳垂，用牙尖磨着他的耳廓，“说吧，怎么办？”  
“我会补偿你的，”他用一根手指戳着我的胸脯，指尖在乳头附近打转，眼睛里闪烁着明暗不定的光芒，“但不是现在，我是来坐摩天轮的，不是来这里和你车震的。”他抬起身把我的手从衣服里拿出来，冲我扮了个鬼脸，把自己的衣服整理平坦。似乎是因为我近乎威胁的提醒，他知趣地把上衣往下拉了拉，但无论他怎么努力，衣服还是只能勉强遮住上半身，只要他稍微一伸胳膊，他的腰就会从衣摆下面露出来。  
“你把口水都弄到我身上了，真是的，”他嫌弃地捏着那只被我亲吻的耳朵，上面因为舔舐过的缘故变得亮晶晶的。“你是狗吗？”毫不心疼地扯起我的衬衣下摆，细心地擦拭着自己的耳廓。一块水渍出现在我刚换的衬衫上。  
说实话，游乐场是一个不适合约会的地方，炎热的天气，拥挤的人群，吵闹的声音，混杂的气味。这种热闹混乱的气氛可以让你立刻失去对爱人的兴趣，把注意力转到其他事物上。  
“耀，你要什么口味的冰淇淋？”在冰淇淋摊前，我拉了拉他的胳膊，“随便啦，什么味道的我都喜欢。”耀急匆匆地说道，不满地看了我一眼，他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着远处的过山车，注意力完全不在冰淇淋上。  
‘“我们待会儿去坐过山车怎么样？”他兴奋地问我，吃吃的笑了出来，“嘻嘻，你在上面尖叫一定很有趣。”  
我暗自叹了口气，并没有理会他的要求。耀的小孩子脾气又犯了，他就是这样，看到新鲜的东西样样都想自己试试，但如果真的带他去，最后他可能腿软到站都站不直。但是欣赏他腿软真的是一件很有意思的事情，对吧？  
“谁尖叫到嗓子哑还不一定呢，”我瞥了他一眼，反驳他的话，当然，他并没有听到。“耀，拿着，你的草莓冰淇淋。”我把粉红色的冰淇淋递给他，耀很兴奋地说了声谢谢，小口小口地舔舐着粉色的冰淇淋球。他粉红色的舌头小小的，软软的，十分灵活……耀的舌头使我陷入了遐想。我咽了口口水迫使自己清醒过来，感觉嗓子里无比干涩。  
“我去付钱。”我翻了翻口袋，发现钱包不见了，大概是昨天换衣服的时候忘记拿出来了。耀还在慢悠悠地吃冰淇淋。“我没拿钱。”我向他摊了摊手，“钱包在裤子口袋里，自己拿，”他立刻心领神会，往下低了低头示意。  
我拉着他走到一边去，把手伸进他短裤的口袋里。他的口袋有点深，我摸到了钱包，用里面的零钱付了账。  
还钱包的时候出了点小插曲，或许这不是插曲，而是一场大戏的序幕。我把钱包放进耀的口袋里时，手指无意地向前伸了一下。隔着一层布料，我摸到了他的下身。那东西并不大，很安静地蛰伏在腿间。我偷偷看了眼耀，他在回味着刚才冰淇淋的味道，或许是出于好玩，他故意让融化了的粉红色奶乳从嘴角淌下，再慢慢把它们舔回去。耀好像注意到了我的动作，他的表情有些暧昧，冲我挑了挑眉。“万涅奇卡，钱包还没有放好吗？””  
我没有回答他，继续把手放在他的裤袋里摸索，裤袋里的空间并没有我想象的那么大，我伸了伸手，最多只能摸到他的下身，但这对我而言也足够了。我把耀圈在怀里，用手指轻轻抚摸他的下身，我感觉那个小东西正在一点点变硬。耀感受到了异样，开始不安地扭动身子。“万涅奇卡，你在干什么？把手拿出去。”他小声说道，一脸窘迫的样子，整个耳朵红的发烫。“没什么，让你舒服而已。”我悄悄在他耳边说道，不轻不重地咬了一下他的耳廓。我喜欢他现在的小模样，裤子剪裁的束缚使我不能下重手，这种轻柔的爱抚对他而言十分新鲜。他的身体变得无比兴奋，裤子前的突起也越来越明显。周围的人来来往往，吵吵嚷嚷，耀似乎在惧怕什么，紧紧地缩在我怀里，拼命用手捂住那块难为情的突起。“你怕他们看到你现在的样子，是吗？”我在他耳边吹气，伸手扶住他的头，“你看看他们，都在忙自己的事情。没人会注意你的。”  
我感觉耀在慢慢瘫软下来，他的脸涨红着，紧紧地抓着我放在他口袋里的那只手，犹豫不决。  
“让我拿出去吗？”我问他，感觉他的下身变得越来越硬。耀咬紧牙关，摇了摇头。  
“我继续？”仍旧是摇头。  
“那你想要怎样呢？赶快做出决定啊。”我打算逗逗他，皱着眉头故作为难，慢慢把手从他的裤子口袋里抽出来。  
“别……别拿出来。”耀神色惊慌，看样子要哭出来，他按住我的手腕，大口地喘着气。良久才反应过来，“万涅奇卡……”他低低地叫着我的名字，“带我去坐摩天轮吧。在那上面，我们可以……”  
“可以什么？”我问他。  
“可以做任何我们想做的事……”他的声音小的像蚊子叫。  
我答应了他，伸手抽出他的钱包，又把自己的外套脱下来系在他的腰间，“这样别人就看不出来了。”我拉住他的手向摩天轮跑去，耀的手心沁满了汗，变得黏糊糊的。  
大约七八分钟之后我们坐进了轿厢。摩天轮开始缓缓转动，周围慢慢安静下来。耀沉默地坐在我身边，眼睛里闪烁着不定的光芒。  
“万涅奇卡，你闯祸了，”他把围在腰间的外套解开，把两腿岔开，牛仔裤上的突起明显了不少，“怎么解决？”他歪头看着我。  
“要我帮你吗？”我蹲下来，把他两条修长的腿架在自己肩上，用手轻轻摸着他勃起的下身，“明显大了不少，你刚才自己又摸了摸吗？”  
“嘻，你猜，”他噗呲一声笑了出来，把脸侧到一边去，用手臂遮住眼睛，“万涅奇卡，真是败给你了，作为补偿……”他转过身来，用手指轻轻摩挲着我的嘴唇，声音有些沙哑，“用嘴帮我做吧。”  
下一秒他的裤子就被我扒了下来，耀今天的内裤是白色的，很普通，我想起以前看到过的生活杂志，耀有着自然而健康的性需求，但这并不妨碍他时不时展示他特殊的性癖好。比如说现在，在摩天轮上，让我为他口。  
我感到轿厢在缓缓上升，地面上的景物越来越小，耀的腿大张着，我慢慢褪下他的内裤，很轻的吻他的龟头。用舌头扫过顶端，顺着阴茎舔下去，牙齿拂过上面的血管，吮吸睾丸。两只手不安分地在阴茎上撸动，我扶住耀的双腿，感觉它们在不住地颤抖，耀的脸变得很红，头发有点凌乱，他咬住手指关节沉默着，呼吸急促，拼命想把腿往一起并拢。耀并不喜欢在性事中发声，但这并不代表他不爽。那些下意识的小动作表明他现在正处在高潮的巅峰。我揉捏着揉捏他的阴囊，或者扯一下他的耻毛。一声细碎的，像猫叫一样的声音从耀嘴里飞了出来。“别那样，万涅奇卡，疼……”他眼泪汪汪地看着我。  
我含住他的整个阴茎，然后慢慢吐出来，如此反复套弄着，耀还是一声不发，胯部却下意识地向上抬起，时机到了，我握住他勃起的阴茎向上一捋，耀沉沉地叫了一声，仿佛是被石子击中的鸟，他把货全部卸在我嘴里。我站起身来和耀接吻，把嘴里的东西过渡到他嘴里，耀一点一点咽下，浓重的精液味道在我们的口腔中炸开来，我用舌头勾勒着他嘴唇的形状，扫过填满他口腔的每一处。把他的舌头含进嘴里吮吸，发出微弱的水声，在寂静的轿厢里格外清晰。耀的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，双腿并拢在一起，慢慢摩擦着已经疲软的阴茎，试图延长高潮的快感。他的手慢慢环上我的腰，熟练地把那个大家伙放出来。“我们的时间够不够来一发？”我咬了一下他的耳廓，在上面留下一个不甚清晰的牙印，手顺着他的腰往下，慢慢抚摸着他的阴茎。“摩天轮一次大概是二十分钟，”耀看向窗外，我们现在正在一半的高度处，摩天轮仍旧在上升，“还有大概十五分钟的时间。”  
听完他的话，我把他的腿打开，低下头舔舐他的会阴，然后是他的后穴，舌头在褶皱处打转，打算进去，我感觉耀在克制，他生怕自己意乱情迷，用后面夹到我的舌头。“嗯……别这样万涅奇卡，别这样……啊，我们下去再做，时间太短了，我不喜欢……”耀支支吾吾地拒绝我进一步的侵略行为，“我们下去，到车里去做……唔，你不是一直想和我在车里来一次吗……满足你好了，那不是很刺激吗？……”  
耀提出的建议听起来不错，我抽出了想往他后穴深处钻的手指，耀慢慢坐起，抚摸着我的阴茎，神色有点犹豫不决，“你要为我口吗？”我问他，指尖留恋地停在他乌黑的秀发上，耀把垂下来的乱发拢到耳后，抬头看着我，“坐下，万涅奇卡。”他命令到，接着跨坐到我身上，用我的抵着他的。“抱紧我，”他说，接着捧着我的脸开始亲吻，我感觉我们的下体在彼此接触摩擦，这种感觉……说不上好也说不上糟，大概是第一次体验，我们彼此都有点新奇。我伸出手顺着耀的脸颊慢慢抚摸，他的脸上布满了一层极细极细的绒毛，摸起来很舒服，就像刚成熟的饱满的桃子一样。耀开始主动地回应起来，开始吮吸我的舌头，我感觉他在我的口腔里恶作剧，在我的上颚上书写：我爱你。他真是凶猛，我有点招架不住他。耀伸手抚摸着我们彼此的，我感觉他的下体在一点点变硬。  
如果他不能在剩下的几分钟里泄出来，那我只能把他抱下去了。  
也不知道过了多久，我感觉摩天轮在一点点下降，那些跟蚂蚁一样大小的人渐渐变大，耀的神色开始慌张起来，“万涅奇卡，时间快到了……”耀低声说到，轻轻把我推开，快速地把衣服套到身上，顺便帮我拉上裤子拉链。我看着他紧张但是镇定的动作，告诉他：“待会儿我把你抱下去。”  
“为什么？”耀皱着眉头看着我。  
“如果你不想让其他人看到我们种的蘑菇的话，就乖乖听我的。”地面上的小人变得和我一样高，我一把横抱起耀出了轿厢。耀的衣服很巧妙地遮住了那块突起，而他的身体也为我提供了掩护。旁边走过几个年轻人，冲我和怀里的耀吹口哨，“伙计，手真不赖。”这是我从他们羡慕的眼神里读到的。  
我抱着耀走进停车场，不知是因为炎热还是羞耻，耀出了不少汗，关上车门，我把他摁倒在后车座上，扯下他身上的衣服。耀被晒得有些黑，皮肤光滑没有瘢痕。我看到了他那平坦的小腹和胸前两颗糖豆一样的小玩意儿，含住它们吮吸，汗水把耀弄得盐滋滋的，在我看来，滋味还不赖。啧啧的吮吸声在狭小的空间里回荡着，耀没有吱声，我感到他的胸脯在剧烈地起伏着，“嗯……万涅奇卡，别老是舔哪里，怪难受的……”耀含糊不清地说到，我答应了他的要求，在他的身上亲了个遍，咬住他上下滚动的喉结用牙尖厮磨。不知怎么的，我想到了捕食猎物的花豹。我从口袋里摸出一管润滑油，耀看看我，很不屑地吸了吸鼻子。  
“你是不是想在任何地方来一发？”他小声质问我，我并没有理会，打开盒盖抹了点油出来，涂在耀的褶皱上，他浑身都在发抖，却发出了笑声。  
我已经在想把阴茎插进他后穴的美妙触感了，我摸过他的大腿，亲吻他的会阴，用手指刺激他后穴周围。我将一根手指试探性的探入，里面的肉立刻热情的靠上我的手指。里面湿热的很，跟我想的一样舒服。  
他开始扭动，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。后穴紧紧地绞着我的手指。  
“万涅奇卡，把手拿出来……好奇怪……”  
“放松点，”我拍拍他的臀瓣示意他放松，“你快把我的手指夹断了，还好进来的不是那个，否则我非死在你身上。”  
他噗呲一声笑了，尴尬的气氛缓和了些，我感到手指的活动自如了点，于是伸进第二根。  
我在他炽热的内壁里摸索，用手指点戳，他在我身下发出一阵又一阵的叫声。  
“你把手指拿出去呀，万涅奇卡……”  
他扭动着身体，眼睛亮亮的。  
我当然没有管他，试探着摸索到前列腺壁，开始在上面寻找所谓的高潮点。  
在哪里呢?……  
他不断的发抖，身体蜷成一团，请求我把手指拿出去。  
果然是手指就这样了吗？那如果我插进去呢？  
我不管他的请求，俯下身子舔他的耳廓，在他的耳边吹气，一边摸索。当手指触到某一点时，他突然发出叫声，触电般的颤抖。  
“不要碰那里……”  
我于是抽出手指，分离时指尖还扯出粘稠的丝。后面一下子空起来，他不太习惯的扭动身子，张开两条腿朝着我。  
我把他的举动当做默认的诱惑，想也没想，直接把我那玩意儿顶了进去。  
他很痛苦，像被石子击中的鸟一样。  
“啊 万涅奇卡，痛，痛啊……”  
还是很紧，炽热的内壁紧紧地绞着我的阴茎，我根本不敢大幅度的抽动，只好那个枕头垫在他的腰下，小幅度的抽插使自己适应。  
“松开些，”我惩罚似的咬了下他的肩头。  
他开始发出轻微的哼哼声，传到耳里很让我兴奋。他漂亮极了，一头长发披散在枕头上就像散开的海藻，眼角挂泪，双唇红肿着，乳头挺立，小腹被精液弄的一塌糊涂，浑身上下都是大大小小的吻痕。私处与我相连。真是色情又浪荡。  
我活动的幅度渐渐大了起来，哼哼声开始转变为呻吟。“嗯……嗯……万涅奇卡，不要，不要碰那里……”他喘着粗气呻吟，修长的手指紧紧揪着床单。  
我卖力的抽插，肉体撞击的声音越来越来，车里里充斥着淫靡的水声。每一次抽插都带出粉红色的肠肉。他的身体弓起来，颈子扬成一条优美的弧线。  
“放开我，嗯……放开我，万涅奇卡……轻一点……啊……”  
“怎么样?”我轻咬着他的喉结问到，舔去他脖子上的汗珠。  
“很好，我的孩子……万涅奇卡，”他捧着我的脸，声音有些颤抖，但却浸满了情欲的快感，似乎他掌握了这场性事的主动权，“我很好，我爱你……”  
“我也是。”我很高兴的回应他，与他接吻，嘴唇分离时拉出一道银丝。又是几个来回的往复，耀射了出来，精液的特殊味道弥漫在狭小的空间里。耀射在我的小腹上，粘糊糊的一片，他伸出手把精液均匀抹在我的小腹上，然后坏笑着把手上的残留舔掉。  
“夏天是个美丽的季节，不是吗？”赤裸着的耀披着我的外套，在夏天的空荡里笑着问到。


End file.
